A hora e a vez de Catherine Willows
by cleiderimoli1
Summary: Temos um pouco de Catherine, como mãe, profissional, amiga, mulher e tendo de lidar ainda com a iminente separação de seus amigos, Grissom e Sara.
1. Chapter 1

Esta história é um pouco diferente, pois é centrada em Catherine Willows, embora tenha GSR e os outros CSIs. Mas Catherine será a principal personagem, convertida em "mãezona" dos CSIs, após a saída de Grissom; ao lado de seus problemas como mãe, filha, amiga e mulher, ela também terá de lidar com a separação de seus grandes amigos Sara e Grissom.

Disclaimer: Os personagens de CSI, não me pertencem.

"Quando se ama não é preciso entender o que se passa lá fora, porque tudo passa a acontecer dentro de nós."

1° Capítulo: A primeira bomba

Catherine estava pensativa sentada à mesa do seu antecessor. Não tinha inveja por Sara ter conquistado Grissom. Estimava-o como se fosse um irmão e ficara felicíssima, quando ele resolveu assumir Sara, mesmo dando um chute no CSI. Não o queria como homem; apesar dele possuir muitas qualidades, não fazia seu coração pulsar mais forte.

Não, o que invejava em Sara era a capacidade de conquistar alguém e mantê-lo apaixonado. Desde a morte de Eddie ela ansiava por encontrar alguém a quem pudesse amar e que a amasse sinceramente. Mas desde então, ou quem ela gostava morria ou mostrava não ter caráter traindo-a.

Ela tinha sérias dúvidas sobre sua performance, como chefe. Ela sabia que o retorno de Sara tinha ajudado a tranqüilizar as coisas. Primeiro, que com ela lá,todos se sentiam mais seguros, era como se Grissom ainda estivesse lá, mesmo invisível. Depois , por ela mesma: era inegável, que ela tinha laços muito fortes com Greg e Nick. Nem tanto com Ray, porque ele viera na era pós-Sara.

Ecklie entrou em sua sala e já lhe deu uma bronca:

-Outra vez, Catherine, é muita desatenção de sua parte! Parece que você esquece a cabeça em casa!.

Ela ficou parada olhando para ele: "Como coisa, que você sempre traz a sua!", pensou, mas disse apenas:

- Está bem Conrad, verei isso. Mais alguma coisa?

Ecklie balançou a cabeça e saiu, deixando Catherine raivosa, por ser advertida por um idiota. Não teve muito tempo de ruminar isso e já sua sala era invadida por Ray e Nick.

- O que vocês querem? – Perguntou meio aborrecida, pois a expressão dos dois dizia que traziam problemas .

- Viemos lhe dizer, que embora por meios diferentes, concordamos que Baker é suspeito do crime: ele tinha motivo e oportunidade – disse Ray.

- É aí que discordamos. Eu acredito que ele seja o mandante, o arquiteto, mas não tenha feito o serviço, ele mesmo.

Ela encarou firmemente a ambos e perguntou:

- Muito bem! E que evidências temos?

- Evidências? - Repetiu Ray.

- Sim, aquilo que usamos para impulsionar o júri a nosso favor... - Retrucou Catherine.

- Bem..., na verdade, temos a mesma coisa que antes. Contamos com nosso feeling... - continuou Ray.

- Bem, sabe o que eles farão com seus feelings? – Levantou e foi onde eles estavam. - Eles os pulverizam, antes de vocês poderem abrir a boca! – Foi empurrando ambos para fora. – Aconselho os cavalheiros a investigarem melhor e voltarem com algo concreto, que possamos levar num tribunal sem sermos massacrados.

Ao chegar à porta de vidro, avistou Sara e fez um sinal, para ela aproximar-se. Ela entrou no escritório que fora de Grissom. Sorriu ao perceber que tudo estava diferente. Agora a dona da sala era a loira que estava a sua frente. Ela era sua chefe.

- O que posso fazer pra você, Cath?

- Oh, na verdade, nada! Chamei-a só pra conversarmos. Faz um tempinho que a gente não conversa!

- Está bem! Sobre o que você quer falar?

Catherine acomodou-se em sua cadeira. Esperou que a outra se acomodasse na cadeira em frente.

- Faz um tempão que você não fala nada sobre o Grissom. Como ele está?

- Não sei nada dele. Acho que está bem!

- Como isto foi acontecer? – Surpresa Catherine arregalou os olhos.

- Acontecendo... Quem sabe porque as coisas acontecem... Ainda bem que o bebê ainda não chegou, para ver isso...

- Espere aí: que bebê? – Perguntou Catherine tendo os olhos, quase escapando das órbitas.

-O que estou esperando... - Sara falou isso, como se fosse uma coisa corriqueira.

- Você está esperando um bebê?

– Sim. Tem dois meses. Na última vez que fui a Paris, estava toda feliz, pois ia contar a Grissom, que um herdeiro ou herdeira, estava a caminho, mas ele começou tal discussão que perdi a vontade de lhe contar...

- Quer dizer que ele não sabe da criança?

- Não sabe e nem vai ficar sabendo. No que me concerne essa criança é só minha.

- Você não está falando sério, Sara!

- Estou sim... Ele ousou jogar na minha cara, que largou o CSI por minha causa, sendo que nunca lhe pedi nada. – Começou a dizer Sara já bastante nervosa.

- Bem, não foi bem assim...

- Não FOI NADA ASSIM Cath! Eu sabia, você está tomando partido dele. É natural, é seu amigo.

Catherine tratou de sair logo daquela confusão.

- Não estou tomando partido nenhum; ele está errado em lhe dizer isso e você está errada em não lhe dizer que ele vai ser pai!

- Mas, Cath, foi ele quem pediu o divórcio, não eu!

- O QUÊ?


	2. Chapter 2

2º Capítulo: A segunda bomba

- Você ouviu muito bem: DIVÓRCIO!

- Não pode ser! Um amor tão forte e tão bonito como o de vocês... – falou a loira incrédula.

- Para você ver! – disse Sara, com os olhos úmidos. – Eu também achava, mas ele estava muito irritado, disse que só vim dar uma mão para vocês e acabei ficando aqui e deixando ele de lado!

- Que bonitinho, Sara, ele está com ciúmes! – Enterneceu-se Catherine.

- Não creio... Ele estava muito zangado... Me fez um ultimato e você sabe como reajo a isso, não?

– Minha nossa, tenho até medo de perguntar... - disse Catherine, sentindo o coração apertar.

- Ele me ofereceu duas opções: ou o CSI... ou ele! E você sabe como reajo mal, quando sou prensada à parede...

- Mas, criatura, você o ama... Você ainda o ama, não?-

- Sim, mais do que antes, se possível! – Disse Sara, começando a chorar.

- Então nada está perdido! Vocês tiveram uma briga! – Declarou Catherine, dando um suspiro e se sentindo aliviada.

Sara não achava isso. Disse que nem desfez as malas e quando ia saindo para voltar a Vegas ele lhe disse raivoso, que ela não precisava voltar, que quando a papelada do divórcio saísse, mandaria para ela assinar.

Catherine custava a crer, que aquele casal, que servia de modelo para os demais, mostrava-se comum, como todos, ruindo com um prosaico divórcio. Greg apareceu na sala e, assim que se inteirou do assunto, como sempre ficou incondicionalmente ,do lado de Sara.

Nick e Ray chegaram depois,e surpreendentemente, Nick concordou com Catherine.

- Não importa se ele estava certo ou errado, todo homem tem o direito de saber quando vai ser pai! Eu sei que eu gostaria de saber...

- Obrigada, Nick! - E olhando Ray, que parecia pensativo, parado na porta, perguntou – E quanto a você Ray, não quer dar sua opinião?

- Sou sapo de fora, Cath!Minha opinião não importa nada.

Catherine não insistiu, mas viu que havia um empate de opiniões. Mesmo sem querer, aquela noite o laboratório todo foi tomado, por um único assunto: se Grissom deveria ou não ficar sabendo sobre a paternidade. Hodges, como bom puxa-saco, ficou do lado de Grissom, voto neutralizado por Wendy que se punha do lado de Sara. Doc achava que a decisão cabia a Sara. Super David, achava que Grissom tinha de saber.

- Empate outra vez! – Constatou a loira.

Nisso avistou Ecklie; não era possível que o desempate, fosse proferido, por um imbecil. Em todo o caso, ela estava curiosíssima em saber o palpite dele, que não morria de amores, por nenhum deles. Como Sara não se deixaria levar pela opinião dele, Catherine se dispôs a ouvi-lo..

O diretor embatucou e ficou em cima do muro. Enrolou tanto, foi tão evasivo, tão dúbio, que ao fim, Catherine ficou na mesma. "Esse Ecklie é mesmo um idiota. não fala coisa com coisa. É uma questão muito simples: Grissom deve saber ou não, que Sara está grávida! É caso de um "sim" ou um "não". Onde está dificuldade? Arre!". Viu que o laboratório estava dividido: metade torcia por Grissom; metade por Sara e todos, esperavam, que tudo não passasse de um mal entendido e no final, eles se jogassem nos braços um do outro. Catherine sorriu: no fundo não passavam de um punhado de sentimentais!

Naquela madrugada, ela chegou particularmente cansada à casa. Além dos problemas de costume, essa bomba inesperada do divórcio dos amigos. Algo que ela não poderia resolver, e porisso mesmo, a deixava transtornada. Entrou evitando fazer barulho, para não acordar ninguém. Precaução inútil, pois Lilly já vinha descendo as escadas.

- Oh, te acordei, mãe?

- Eu tenho um sono muito leve, você sabe... E depois, gente velha dorme pouco... – suspirou Lilly.

- Sim, para depois ficar cochilando o dia todo...

- É uma crítica querida?

- É uma constatação. Tem café aí?- Perguntou já se dirigindo à cozinha.

- Pronto, não! Você toma café demais... e se alimenta de menos..

- Ora, mãe, você não entende é a competição...

- Quanta bobagem Sua avó falava disso, eu também falava no meu tempo, você reclama, Lindsey também, a filha dela, e a filha da filha, da filha da filha... e isto não terá fim... – afirmou Lilly.

- Ora mãe a gente precisa se cuidar...

- Aceita um chá? Vou fazer para mim.

Catherine fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e enquanto a mãe punha água na chaleira, continuava:

- Concordo com o "se cuidar". Mas discordo dessas mulheres esqueléticas., que a gente não sabe se estão indo ou vindo!

Catherine riu, a mãe tinha cada uma... Ela serviu o chá, concluindo que todo homem gosta de ter onde pegar. Enquanto, punha o líquido dourado na xícara. Lilly conversou com a filha, sobre Lindsey:

- Você precisa falar com ela; está muito desobediente e malcriada.

- É a idade, mãe. Lembra como eu era nessa idade?

- Ela é muito pior que você – disse Lilly, tomando mais um gole do seu chá. – Ela trouxe hoje um bilhete do professor Schuster para você!

- O DIRETOR? O que ele queria?


	3. Chapter 3

3º Capítulo: Cath conhece Howard

Ela contava ver a filha, antes dela sair para o colégio, mas não deu, acordou mais de meio-dia. Desceu e encontrou a mãe almoçando. Não quis acompanhá-la. Serviu-se de uma xícara de café e duas torradas com geléia,

- Por que não me chamou mais cedo?

Pondo uma garfada de comida na boca, Lilly respondeu à filha, com tranqüilidade:

- Você viu a hora que foi dormir?

Catherine sabia muito bem, que sua profissão era um obstáculo às suas pretensões de ser uma boa mãe. Mas que fazer? Gostava de ser CSI, e sabia que era boa, no que fazia. Pleiteara trabalhar de dia, mas nunca deu certo. Agora, promovida à supervisora, não podia vacilar: o aumento pecuniário foi muito bem vindo, para o sustento daquela casa, onde só ela trabalhava.

Assim pensando, encontrava-se no fim do período escolar, na Las Vegas High School, onde Lindsey fora matriculada este ano. Já no colégio, sim senhor! Próxima parada: faculdade. O cheque de Sam serviria para isso. A filha estudaria no tempo certo e não teria um caminho tortuoso, como ela tivera. Não se arrependia da vida que tivera; mas o caminho da filha seria mil vezes melhor.

Lindsey sempre fora uma boa aluna. Não brilhante, mas boa. Se continuasse com essa atuação no colégio, com certeza ela seria aceita numa boa Universidade. Assim ficou pensando Catherine, nos dez ou quinze minutos, em que esperou ser chamada para a sala do diretor.

Por que estaria lá? Queria ter falado com a filha em casa, mas não deu. E agora, não a tinha encontrado naquela confusão da saída dos estudantes. Bem arrumada num tailleur, azul-marinho, ela trazia os longos cabelos loiros, presos num coque, o que segundo sua opinião, lhe dava respeitabilidade.

Esta era a segunda vez, que fora chamada à diretoria. Na primeira vez, Lindsey era ainda uma garotinha, estudava na John W. Bonnes Elementary School, fora logo seguido à morte de Eddie; a filha estava com raiva mal dirigida. A diretora, Sra. Melville a chamou para saber o que estava acontecendo, pois Lindsey não era assim. Ela puxara com força as tranças lambidas, de uma loirinha aguada. Depois de explicar tudo a Catherine, mandou mãe e filha para serem atendidas, por Janet Parker psicóloga, que fez muito pelas duas.

Lindsey voltou a ser a garotinha, de sempre: Catherine sabia que desta vez, o motivo não podia ser um puxão de tranças. A garotinha crescera e se transformara naquela adolescente desagradável e uma perfeita estranha. Por que os filhos tinham de crescer?

A assistente do diretor chamou-a e pôs fim a suas recordações. Ela entrou pela primeira vez, naquela sala pintada de verde e cheia de livros, e ficou agradavelmente surpresa, com o que viu.

O Prof. Schuster era bem diferente do que ela imaginara. Tratava-se de um homem baixinho, de uma certa idade. Tinha uma grande calva na frente, e o pouco cabelo que lhe restava, era totalmente branco. Parecia uma coroa de algodão.

Muito afável e de fala macia, estendeu-lhe a mão, e apontou-lhe uma cadeira, em frente a sua mesa:

- Como está senhora? Sente-se, por favor!

Ela respondeu ao cumprimento e acomodou-se na cadeira. O Prof. Schuster parecia talhado para dar más notícias. Quem se irritaria com alguém de fala tão macia, modos tão agradáveis e um ar bonachão de Gepeto, com aqueles óculos redondos, na ponta do nariz também tão redondo, que parecia uma bolinha.

Os olhinhos muito azuis e muito sapecas viam muitas coisas a um só tempo. Resultado de muitos anos de magistério tendo que acompanhar incansáveis crianças.

- Qual o assunto que tinha para me falar, professor?

- Parece que a sua menina não está s e entendendo bem com um de nossos professores... A senhora sabe como são os jovens...- o professor acompanhou o comentário, com uma risadinha adocicada.

- De que matéria?

- História! Um minutinho ele virá até aqui, falar com senhora...

'"Ainda bem que não é algo importante, como Inglês ou Matemática", nem bem pensou isso e um homem alto, com cabelos aloirados revoltos, óculos fora de moda, e guarda-pó surrado entrou estouvadamente na sala. '"Deve ser o tal professor".O Prof. Schuster os apresentou:

- Howard Simmons, nosso professor de História. A Sra. Willows, mãe de Lindsey!

- É... Deu pra perceber?

- Sim. São iguais na arrogância e no nariz empinado! Tal mãe, tal filha!

Catherine olhou-o com desprezo, "Quem ele pensa que é?". Nesse momento Howard estava olhando para ela, e explodiu numa gargalhada. Ela sentiu-se constrangida, mas não deixou de notar, que ele era um homem bonito, apesar de parecer um papel amassado.

-Que foi? – Perguntou ela, toda empertigada.

- É como eu disse: apesar de baixinhas, olham a gente de cima! Tal mãe, tal filha!

O calcanhar de Aquiles, de Catherine era sua baixa estatura. Queria arrumar briga com ela, era chamá-la de baixinha: a mulher virava uma fera. Era impossível receber uma resposta bem humorada dela.

- Escute aqui senhor! Nossa estatura não vem ao caso aqui!

- Têm tudo a ver porque os baixinhos ODEIAM os altos!

- É um absurdo, porque eu tenho uma subordinada, que é muito alta! – Desafiou Catherine.

- E... Coitada dela... – sorriu o Prof. Simmons.

Catherine lembrou-se que várias vezes, entrara em rota de colisão com Sara, mas fora por motivos variados... Howard parecia fazer pouco dela, olhando com aqueles óculos horrorosos.

- E ... nada! Somos boas amigas!

– Duvido muito! – O Prof. Simmons parecia brincar com ela.

O Prof. Schuster resolveu acabar de uma vez, com aquela pendenga, antes que a coisa ficasse fora de controle. Ele não era afeito a polêmicas, ainda mais sem motivos como essa.

- Senhores, estamos fugindo à razão desta reunião.

Howard voltou ao seu papel de professor; enquanto Catherine ia perdendo o vermelhão deixado pela exaltação e foi aos poucos tornando a sua cor natural.

- Bem, Sra. Willows eu mandei chamá-la porque Lindsey anda muito malcriada, não apresentando trabalhos, tumultuando as aulas e tratando História, como uma matéria menor. – Reclamou o Prof. Simmons.

- Verei o que posso fazer, mas não prometo nada: vocês sabem, como são os adolescentes, rechaçam qualquer autoridade, principalmente a da mãe.

- Não controla sua própria filha? – Atiçou Howard.

Catherine olhou bem para ambos e respondeu após uma pequena pausa.

- Eu me esforço senhores. Mas não tem sido nada fácil ser responsável por uma casa, uma mãe com as manias da velhice, e uma filha adolescente. Tenho um trabalho duro e noturno. Sei que não sou a melhor mãe do mundo; devido aos meus horários nem sempre estou presente à vida de minha filha. Mas sei que faço o possível...

Ela olhou bem para os dois homens a fim de avaliar o impacto de suas palavras. O Prof. Schuster tinha-se rendido aos seus argumentos Já Howard, era difícil saber, até ele se manifestar.

- Pois faça o impossível Sra. Willows. Ela se arrisca a ter notas baixíssimas e amargar uma repetência.

Pronto, agora Catherine sabia o que ele pensava.


	4. Chapter 4

4º Capítulo; Uma dose a mais de Howard

Quando ela saiu, Lindsey estava esperando por ela.

-A vovó avisou que você viria à reunião e me levaria para casa!

O Prof. Simmons passou por elas, e Lindsey cumprimentou-o de forma pedante. Catherine observou isso. Dentro do carro admoestou a filha.

- Ora mamãe, que importância tem História?

-, Tem que você precisa dela para passar de ano. E, aliás, o que eu te ensinei sobre respeitar as pessoas?

- O que o "amarfanhado" foi buzinar no seu ouvido?

-"Amarfanhado"?

- Sim, é como eu e minhas colegas, chamamos o Prof. Simmons.

- LINDSEY! O que conversamos sobre respeito?

A menina revirou os olhos e resmungou "chatices", bem audível, desafiando a mãe.

- Uma semana de castigo, mocinha!Sem TV, nem som.

Tinham chegado em casa e Lindsey saiu do carro, batendo a porta com estrépito.

- CHATA!

- E por isso, ficará sem computador também!- Gritou Catherine, pondo a cabeça fora do carro. – E avise sua avó que vou direto ao laboratório.

No laboratório estava aborrecida com o comportamento da filha e se perguntava se tinha reagido de um jeito muito duro. Ultimamente sentia suas reações disparatadas. Encontrou Sara e contou tudo pra ela. Naquela noite trabalharam juntas. Na volta, dirigindo a SUV, Sara disse á amiga:

-Sabe quantas vezes você mencionou o Prof. Simmons: TREZE VEZES! Eu contei...

.- Tudo isso? E o que isso quer dizer? – Perguntou Catherine, querendo parecer casual.

- Não sei, mas você não o acha tão desinteressante assim, Cath!

- Mas que bobagem... - E tratou de mudar de assunto. – Você teve notícias de Grissom?

O rosto de Sara tornou-se sombrio, ao responder que não.

- Bom, no seu caso, acho que nenhuma notícia é uma boa notícia! – Declarou a loira.

- Você está muito otimista, Cath! Por que eu não estou?

- Não sei! Mas ponho fé em vocês dois! Nada veio de Paris, nem há de vir... O amor de vocês sobreviveu a tantas coisas; não se acabará por tão pouco!

- Ele estava muito zangado, Cath!

- Arrufos...

- Já passamos muito dessa fase, amiga... – disse Sara, dando seu meio-sorriso.

Sexta- feira, seria a folga de Catherine e ela tinha planejado uma noitada com Vartann, com quem estava saindo há algum tempo. Planejaram um jantar num restaurante e depois iriam namorar num motel. Não sentiam nada avassalador, um pelo outro, mas se sentiam bem. Lindsey e Lilly viam esse relacionamento com bons olhos, então, tudo estava bem.

Vartann pegou-a em casa e no carro, a caminho do restaurante, conversaram sobre o que tinha acontecido e, Catherine citou o incidente com Lindsey e o Prof. Simmons. Falou de modo casual e julgou que ele não tinha prestado muita atenção no assunto.

- Aonde vamos afinal? – Tentava se localizar, olhando os nomes das ruas.

- É surpresa! Nunca viemos aqui. É um lugarzinho, meio escondido, mas muito agradável, e principalmente: servem uma ótima comida!

No restaurante, ela estava olhando para os lados, quando viu o professor, sozinho numa mesa. Estava sem aqueles óculos ridículos e sem o guarda-pó, mas era ele. Falou a Vartann achando que ele também não gostaria da notícia e iriam embora. Mas a reação foi justamente o oposto. Pediu para mostrar-lhe quem era e arrastou-a para lá.

- Não... O que está fazendo?

- Ora querida! Se Lindsey tem problemas com a fera, vamos amansá-la!

Sentado a sua mesa, bem quietinho, esperando ser atendido, não tinha nada de feroz. Vartann quase se jogou à mesa, apresentando-se ao professor, que lhe deu a mão meio atordoado. Vartann ficou um pouco de lado, mostrando Catherine.

- A mãe de Lindsey você já conhece não?

- Ora, se não é a SraNarizemPé? – Falou o professor, aparentemente se divertindo com a situação.


	5. Chapter 5

5º Capítulo: Conhecendo o Inimigo

Muito a contragosto, viu Vartann conversando com Howard:

- Está esperando alguém?

- Não, estou sozinho! - Respondeu o professor.

- Então, sente-se conosco.

- Não quero atrapalhar... - olhava divertido para Catherine, que parecia se segurar, para não gritar.

- Se atrapalhasse eu não convidava, ora essa!

Howard se fez de difícil mais um pouco, e por fim, levantou-se e seguiu-os até uma mesa, no meio do restaurante. Sabia que irritava Catherine e não negava a si mesmo, que isso lhe causava um certo prazer. De fato, a loira sentia um desconforto na presença do professor. Queria reclamar com Vartann, mas não o fazia, por ser uma atitude deselegante.

- Vem muito aqui? – Perguntou o detetive, para puxar assunto, uma vez que sua acompanhante mostrava-se muda como um peixe.

- Sim, venho jantar todos os dias, desde que descobri esse restaurante.

- Devo deduzir que é um solteirão, professor? – Perguntou Vartann.

- Quase isso... Sou viúvo.

Parece que Howard usou a senha correta. Catherine olhou para ele diferente. E destravou a língua também.

- Viúvo?Oh, eu sinto muito...

-Tudo bem! Já vai fazer dez anos.

-Eu não sabia... – retrucou Catherine, como se o fato dele ser viúvo, fizesse toda a diferença do mundo.

- Bem, a gente não anuncia essas coisas no jornal!

- Não, claro que não. Ela era moça ainda, não?

- Era, tinha apenas trinta e seis anos... Eu sofri muito naquela época... Foi como se me arrancassem um pedaço, sem anestesia, sabe?

- Entendo, também perdi meu marido, de uma forma trágica! Ex, na verdade: estávamos divorciados... A sua esposa morreu de acidente?

- Ela foi meu primeiro e único amor. Nos conhecemos na Faculdade e só nos desgrudamos, quando ela morreu. Não, Sra. Willows, não foi uma morte estrondosa, em algum acidente. Foi uma morte lenta e dolorosa: ela teve câncer de mama. - Falou magoado pelas lembranças.

- Oh! – Exclamou Catherine condoída, como se o câncer da outra lhe corroesse as entranhas.

- Tem filhos, professor?

- Infelizmente não: quando estávamos prontos, ela ficou doente! Sei que vai parecer clichê... mas dando aula, eu sacio minha vontade de ser pai...

-Não pensou em se casar de novo?

Ele olhou-a como se ela estivesse muito longe dali.

- Nunca encontrei alguém como Evelyn... - suspirou

Vartann começou a conversar sobre esportes, para desanuviar o ambiente, que estava muito sombrio para um jantar. Howard se saiu bem, mostrando que entendia de outras coisas além de história. Catherine observava o professor: até que ele era um homem bonito. Agora entendia o ar de desleixo dele: homem sem mulher é fogo!

Aquele corpo desengonçado pedia por uma academia; o cabelo já comprido, invadindo o colarinho, merecia um corte moderno; aqueles óculos quadrados, com armação negra, antigona teriam de dar lugar a novos, assim como um novo guarda-pó,pois o que ele usava, parecia o remanescente de alguma guerra.

Howard gesticulava muito tentando explicar uma jogada para Vartann. As mãos bem feitas, com longos dedos, iam e vinham varrendo o ar e fazendo Catherine tecer fantasias, sonhando acordada, com aquelas mãos em seu corpo, fazendo carícias em todos os lugares; saiu daquele estado de torpor, quando Vartann lhe deu um cutucão mais forte: o garçom trouxera os pedidos.

Ficou vermelha ao imaginar a cara que estaria fazendo, porque Vartann segurou suas mãos, beijou-as e falou baixinho, para só ela ouvir.

- Sei que você me quer, mas segure-se até o fim do jantar, querida!

Como explicar que não era nele que estava pensando? Minha nossa estava traindo-o em pensamento. Vartann não era um qualquer, era sério. Qual era o problema com ela? Se Howard tinha visto alguma coisa, não deu a perceber. De cabeça baixa, olhando o "fetuccine", em seu prato, parecia ausente dos últimos acontecimentos.

Mais tarde, no quarto de motel, Vartann estava deitado, com um braço, atrás da cabeça e outro segurando Catherine. Parecia cansado, porém feliz

- Já te disseram que você é uma mulher incrível, Catherine Willows?

Apoiada em seu peito, ela não se sentia nada incrível, muito ao contrário, se sentia vil, suja, tinha trazido outro homem para aquela cama. O tempo todo, estava pensando em outra pessoa e, não podia controlar seus pensamentos. Howard chegara com força e com seu jeito espaçoso, dominara seu cérebro e seus sentidos.

Assim que percebeu, que Vartann tinha adormecido desvencilhou-se dele. Levantou-se, se vestiu e foi espiar pela janela. O letreiro luminoso do motel acendia e apagava, indiferente à perplexidade daquela mulher, que com toda sua experiência, não sabia o que lhe estava acontecendo.

Ficou um longo tempo parada ali: precisava contar para alguém. Sua mãe talvez visse tudo de um modo róseo, a filha era inexperiente, muito nova para ouvi-la. Pensou em Sara. Apesar de achar que ela estava agindo de modo infantil, na sua gravidez, tinha-a em conta de uma pessoa, sensata, franca e experiente. De repente teve uma necessidade de dormir... mas em sua casa, em sua própria cama... Olhou seu relógio, quatro e trinta e cinco. Sacudiu Vartann, acordando-o:

- Quero ir para casa!

-AGORA? Mas está escuro ainda! – Disse ele meio dormindo, meio acordado.

Mas ela tanto insistiu, que, ainda meio tonto de sono,ele levantou-se, vestiu-se e meio resmungando a levou para casa.

Na noite seguinte, ela estava indócil. Sara lhe pareceu uma eternidade pra chegar. Quando a viu, atirou-se sobre ela, levou-a a uma sala, onde teriam um pouco de sossego. Contou tudo à amiga, sem omitir nenhum detalhe. Ao fim de tudo, perguntou a Sara, o que achava.

Sara não pensou para responder. Na verdade ela deu uma resposta rápida e certeira:

- Acho que você está apaixonada, Cath!


	6. Chapter 6

6º Capítulo: Ah, o amor é lindo!

- Isso não é possível, eu nem o conheço! – Rebateu a loira, embaraçada.

- O que você quer? R.G.; folha de antecedentes, Cartela de Vacinação? Ora Cath, o amor não escolhe, quando decide... decide e pronto. Veja por exemplo, eu e Gil. Eu o amei assim que pus meus olhos sobre ele, e pelo que ele diz, a recíproca é verdadeira... pena que acabou.. – enxugou algumas lágrimas teimosas, que insistiam em sair.

Catherine abraçou-a: "isso não foi um adeus, foi apenas um intervalo", disse à amiga.

- Não sei não Cath, apesar de todo o seu otimismo, já faz tempo, e não recebi nem um bilhete dele!

- Tenha um pouco de paciência! Gil é um pouco lento, mas se decide pela coisa certa, você sabe disso!

Ela fez uma expressão engraçada ao responder:

- Sim, como sei! Só espero que nosso filho não esteja na Universidade, até lá!

E assim, passou-se algum tempo. Catherine acompanhava com mais interesse as tarefas escolares da filha, principalmente em História; não levava Lindsey ao colégio, porque os horários não batiam, mas ia buscá-la sempre. Nessas ocasiões, ia sempre bem arrumada e, trocava uma ou duas palavras, com o Prof. Simmons.

Sara logo sabia quando ela havia encontrado Howard: ela ficava mais bem disposta, mais bem-humorada e mais sorridente também: dava para se notar a diferença. A barriga de Sara crescera também, ela já sabia que teria uma menina e, se chamaria Robin. Nick chegou-se a ela e perguntou se ela tinha alguma notícia de Grissom. A sorridente Sara perdeu o sorriso.

- Não! Nada!

- Pense bem, Sara: você quer criar Robin sozinha, tudo bem! Não concordo, porém acato sua vontade. Agora pôr pai desconhecido na Certidão, eu não concordo. Desista disso Sara! Não é justo nem com Grissom, nem com a menina!

Catherine dizia o mesmo; o laboratório se se dividia, quando o caso era contar ou não a Grissom, ele em peso era contra essa história absurda de Sara, que levava a opinião deles todos, muito a sério. Afinal, todos se consideravam tios e tias, de Robin. Mesmo antes dela nascer, eles já demonstravam seu carinho por ela. Fosse através de palavras carinhosas; de peças para o enxoval; bichinhos de pelúcia ou mesmo sorrisos felizes e energéticos dirigidos a sua barriga, quando ela passava.

Sara sentia-se reconfortada entre eles; de certa forma, eles contrabalançavam um pouco, o abalo que sentira, quando fora escorraçada, pelo homem que amava. Então sim; a opinião deles contava...

Catherine estava esfuziante; já conversava um pouco com Howard e a relação com Vartann havia terminado. Ainda bem, porque já não dava mais estar com um, pensando em outro. Numa dessas conversas perguntou a ele se ainda achava que ela tinha o nariz em pé. Ele riu e disse que ela era um pouco diferente, quando "a gente a conhecia melhor". Ela se sentiu melhor. Um minuto depois ele disparou:

- E aquele seu namorado da polícia, faz tempo que não o vejo...

- Vartann? Ele não é meu namorado...

-Não? Bom eu pensei... Não importa... Vocês trabalham juntos?

- Às vezes... Eu não sou policial. Trabalho num Laboratório de Criminalística... Sou uma Cientista Forense. Geralmente a polícia nos chama... Somos os peritos... – Explicou Catherine.

Ele não apenas entendeu como ficou estranhamente leve, feliz mesmo ao sabê-la, sentimentalmente livre. De outra feita, Catherine perguntou-lhe que livro de História poderia ler para ajudar Lindsey. Antes de lhe responder, ele deu uma gostosa risada. Ela empertigou-se achando que talvez, tivesse dito alguma besteira. Explicou a Catherine:

- Você, como muita gente, pensa que história se resume a uma série de datas idiotas, que se necessita decorar. E, também se fala de gente antiga, vestida de modo esquisito e... morta. Que sempre e enfadonhamente, já morreu e parece que todo mundo acha, que não tem nada com a sua vida.

- E não é isso?

- Não. História se faz todos os dias, Catherine. Quando um operário faz greve, por melhores salários, ele está fazendo história. Quando você vota, num candidato que se torna Presidente, você faz história. Quando um lunático, promove um atentado contra algum político, ele está fazendo história. Lógico, tem a parte das datas a do passado, mas ela é muito dinâmica. Está sempre se mexendo! – O professor vendia seu peixe com entusiasmo.

- Puxa, não me ocorreu osso...Vamos tomar um café e falar a respeito?

- E Lindsey?

- Oh, tudo bem! Eu esqueci que ela tinha treino de basquete, depois da aula...

-Certo! Vamos, então!

Esta foi a primeira vez de muitas. Foram inúmeros cafés, inúmeras conversas, até ele estar pronto para convidá-la para jantar. Catherine não costumava ir nesse passo vagaroso, em sua vida amorosa. Mas revendo sua longa lista de insucessos, resolveu seguir os conselhos de Sara e, segurar sua vontade de sair atropelando.

Não tinha contado sobre Howard, nem à mãe, nem à filha. Sabia que com a mãe, não teria problemas; Lilly era afável e rapidamente gostaria dele. Mas, com Lindsey, não seria tão fácil. A garota tinha manifestado inúmeras vezes a sua animosidade, com o professor de História.

As conversas aos poucos invadiam o CSI e sua família, tornando-se pessoais. Howard não conhecia a maioria dos personagens da vida de Catherine, porém, sentia-se bem próximo de todos.

Catherine via-se apaixonada pela primeira vez na vida. Nem mesmo com Eddie tinha sentido isso. Era bastante experiente em relacionamentos, mas em matéria de amor, via encantada, que aquela era sua primeira vez. Como em toda primeira vez, cometia suas maluquices também.

Numa dessas vezes, Nick disse a Sara:

- O que deu nela? Parece que viu o passarinho verde!

- Ora, Nick, antes ver um passarinho verde que uma gralha, não acha?

E ela saiu da sala, deixando o pobre Nick sem entender nada.


	7. Chapter 7

7º Capítulo: ... E Robin veio ao mundo...

Sara estava bem próxima de dar à luz, Estava enorme e movia-se lentamente..De sua mesa, Catherine observava a morosidade com que a amiga saía da sala. Pensava que os últimos dias de gravidez eram os piores: tornozelos inchados, sem poder se acomodar para dormir e ainda por cima, sem o marido, por perto. Até que Sara estava agüentando bem. E Gil? Onde tinha se enfiado, esses meses todos, que não tinha dado sinal de vida?

O telefone de sua mesa tocou.

- Willows...

-_ Como está, querida?_

- Howard? Que surpresa...

_- Como sexta é seu dia de folga, que tal ir ao Tropicana e depois de jantar, dançar?_

- Parece tentador...

-_ Então diga sim, para que eu possa fazer as reservas..._

Catherine concordou, falou mais um pouco com ele e desligou o telefone. Não cabia em si, de contentamento. Sentia em cada osso do seu corpo, que essa noite iriam fazer amor, finalmente. Precisava contar a alguém, ou explodiria. Saiu à procura de Sara.

Ela não estava na sala onde deveria estar, vendo mapas. A loira foi encontrá-la, semi-deitada, na sala de descanso, com as pernas para cima.

- Que houve Sara? Não está se sentindo bem?

- Só estou um pouco cansada. Não tenho dormido muito bem...

- É natural; não prefere ficar em casa?

Sara quase deu um pulo do sofá. Olhou Catherine com olhar suplicante.

- Por favor! Me deixe ficar aqui: é horroroso ficar sozinha em casa! Aqui pelo menos, tenho pessoas a minha volta. Sabe que outro dia, me peguei falando sozinha! Não vejo a hora de Robin nascer, só para ouvir o barulho de outra pessoa...

- Pois aproveite o silêncio enquanto pode; nunca mais você deixará de ouvir barulho depois que esses bichinhos nascem!

- Posso ficar aqui, Cath?

- Não é você que incomoda, querida! É com sua saúde que me preocupo!

- Estou bem; o que você queria comigo?

E Cath contou tudo pra ela, inclusive suas impressões. Sara ouviu todo e recomendou-lhe calma.

- Aja com naturalidade!Não se jogue ansiosa, sobre ele. E seja lá o que aconteça, aja como se a idéia fosse dele. Os homens adoram descobrir a pólvora!

Umas noites mais tarde saíram, e Howard a beijou de língua pela primeira vez. A esperta Catherine sentiu-se nas nuvens, como uma adolescente. Achou que ele seria desengonçado também ao dançar, mas errou feio; na pista de dança ele sabia bem o que fazia.

Enquanto dançavam ela sentiu a excitação dele e ficou feliz, pois aquela noite prometia ser especial. E foi... Só que de outra maneira...

Quando estavam na sobremesa, o celular de Catherine tocou. Ela viu que era Nick e ficou desgostosa: tinha dado ordens expressas, de só telefonarem pra ela no caso de uma grande, enorme, catastrófica emergência. O que seria?

- Você não vai saber, olhando para ele. ATENDA-O! – Falou Howard, se divertindo, com o jeito dela.

- Willows... Sim, Nick, se não for importante... O QUÊ!? Mas, não era para ser daqui a dois dias?... Onde você está?... Não, agiu certo!... Logo mais estarei chegando... Tchau e obrigada!

Desligou o celular e ficou um momento pensativa. O professor viu como ela se alterou no telefone e, foi inevitável não ouvir aquela conversa picotada, com Nick.

- Problemas, querida?

- Não propriamente, só alguém que resolveu aparecer mais cedo.

Ante seu olhar de quem não estava entendendo nada, Catherine resolveu contar-lhe tudo.

- Parece que Robin vai nascer antes do tempo. Nick encontrou Sara muito abatida. Enquanto conversavam, a bolsa rompeu e Nick, sem saber o que fazer, levou-a ao hospital... Ele então, telefonou para mim. Sabe, eu prometi ficar com ela, na hora do parto...

- Ela não tem marido?

- Tem. Mas ele está longe... Em Paris... Longa história...

- É melhor que você vá!

- Você sabe... - desafiou-o. – Isso pode demorar horas...

- Ou não... – completou o professor. – E você não se perdoaria por não estar lá...

- Tem razão Howie! – E dando um suspiro, continuou. – E nós?

Beijando-a suavemente, pediu que ela não se preocupasse:

- Nós ainda seremos nós. É inevitável! Mas a Robin só nascerá uma vez...

- Tem razão querido! Como sempre!

- Eu vou com você... - disse num ímpeto. – Assim conheço todos de uma vez.

- Pode não ser uma boa idéia... Pode não ser a melhor hora e... - ela pensou que não tinha falado dele a ninguém, só a Sara.

Ele cortou-a, com outro beijo.

- Bobagem! No caminho você me conta do marido de Sara, ok?

Foram infundados os temores de Catherine: ele deu-se muito bem com os rapazes. Robin só nasceu pela manhã. Sara estava exausta, mas feliz. A menina era um lindo bebê bochechudo, com cabelo escuro encaracolado e dois enormes olhos azuis, que pareciam espiar tudo e todos. Enquanto a mamãe dormia no quarto, todos foram conhecer a nova "mascotinha" do CSI, como a chamava Greg. Pelo vidro do berçário, fizeram mil e uma gracinhas para a nenê, que segundo eles, parecia-se muito com Grissom.

Howard, como naquela altura, não conhecia nenhum dos pais, não comentou nada. Mas como gostava de crianças, adorou a bochechuda Robin. Os CSIs foram embora, prometendo voltar antes do expediente. Howard foi também, prometendo voltar quando as aulas terminassem. Ela fez um carinho em seu rosto.

- Querido, você nem dormiu nada!

- Você é que pensa... Dei uns cochilos, antes de Robin nascer!

- Falando nisso, uma gracinha ela ,não?

- Sim. Estavam dizendo que ela se parece com o pai,

- Bem, com Sara, é que não se parece...

- Eu não sei, porque ainda não conheço nenhum dos dois! Mas, pelo que você me contou, precisamos apoiá-la.

Era o que Catherine achava. Gostava muito do amigo, mas aquele silêncio dele se arrastando por meses esgotava sua paciência. Afinal, lerdeza também tem limites.

À tarde todos estavam reunidos no quarto de Sara, admirando e fazendo gracinhas para o bebê. Howard trouxera um enorme urso de pelúcia, que segurava desajeitadamente, num lado do corpo. Com o outro braço, segurava os ombros de Catherine. Ambos estavam relaxados e felizes. Ela encostava seu corpo no dele.

A porta se abriu de repente: eram Lilly e Lindsey, vindo visitar Sara. Lindsey entrou sorridente, mas num instante, o sorriso fugiu do seu rosto.

- Prof. Simmons, o que faz aqui?


	8. Chapter 8

8º Capítulo: A volta do filho pródigo

- Ele veio visitar Sara e a nenê. - Respondeu Nick.

.-Desde quando ele conhece Sara? E porque está agarrado em você, mãe?

Catherine estava muito confusa para responder. Howard havia tirado o braço do ombro dela, assim que as duas entraram. Na cama, segurando Robin, Sara achava tudo muito errado, os dois adultos se amavam e não tinham que dar tanta importância à opinião daquela fedelha. Howard deu um passo à frente, começou a responder, mas foi cortado, por Lindsey, de forma grosseira.

- CALA A BOCA! Eu não perguntei a você. Seu nome é mãe por acaso?

-LINDSEY! – Instintivamente, Catherine foi um pouco pra frente e se pôs na frente de Howard.

- Eu não falei que essa menina anda muito malcriada! – Desabafou Lilly.

- Por favor, mamãe, agora não é hora... - suplicou Catherine.

- Que é que há? Ele é a bola da vez? É com ele que você está se esfregando agora?Nem bem tirou o cheiro de Vartann do corpo, já arrumou um novo brinquedinho? – Explodiu a garota.

- LINDSEY!

- Não fale com sua mãe, desse jeito! – Intrometeu-se Howard.

- NÃO SE META, PROFESSOR! Não é assunto seu! – Gritou Lindsey, quase histérica.

Catherine fez então o que todos queriam, mas ninguém tinha coragem de sugerir: deu uma tremenda bofetada no rosto da filha. O silêncio naquele quarto era sepulcral, só interrompido, pelos resmungos de Robin, que ainda não entendia a inconveniência do barulho, em certas ocasiões, e pouco se lixava com o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Lindsey esfregou o rosto com uma mão, começou a chorar e gritou para a mãe diversas vezes: "odeio você", e saiu correndo do quarto. Catherine parecia de cera. Quando a filha saiu correndo do quarto, fez menção de segui-la; Howard segurou-a:

- Deixe-a querida, ela precisa de espaço.

- O que fui fazer Howie? Minha filha me odeia... - começou a chorar, abraçada por Howard, que não saía de perto dela.

Sara disse:

- Não odeia não... Fique tranqüila... É só uma fase...

Lilly se despediu de Sara: precisava ir atrás da neta, ela entendia. E foi sob o signo do tumulto, que Robin veio ao mundo.

Mas os próximos meses seriam de tranqüilidade para ela. Sara aproveitava o período de folga, proporcionado, pela licença-maternidade, para curtir a filha, que naquele ambiente tranqüilo só queria saber de mamar e dormir.

Já se iam três meses, do reboliço, que Lindsey armara no hospital e esse era o tempo também, que ela não conversava com a mãe. O caso entre Catherine e Howard ficou um pouco abalado. Só não acabou de vez, porque Catherine amava de verdade o professor e este, por sua vez, era muito persistente.

Lilly tinha que se desdobrar, para atender a filha e a neta. Lindsey fazia direitinho as tarefas de história, mas era seca e distante, com o Prof. Simmons, que não forçava a barra, nem com a mãe, nem com a filha.

Sara sentia saudades de Grissom, mas agora ela podia desabafar muito pouco, porque precisava ouvir Catherine e Howard, que sempre iam a sua casa, com a desculpa de apoiá-la e, no fim das contas, choravam as pitangas em seus ouvidos.

Os CSIs iam com uma certa freqüência à casa de Sara, para ver Robin. Se apegaram incrivelmente à menina. Lhes incomodava pensar que Robin seria criada sem pai, tendo um pai tão maravilhoso, como Grissom.

Catherine era madrinha da menina e se gabava toda feliz que afilhada já lhe reconhecia, rindo para ela, com sua boquinha desdentada. Sara não dizia nada, mas via que a filha estava na fase de rir de tudo e sorriria para a loira, com o mesmo entusiasmo que sorriria para um espanador de pó.

Por esse tempo, Sara tinha contratado uma babá, Jane, para que a nenê se acostumasse com ela, quando Sara voltasse a trabalhar.

Catherine estava com os CSIs na sala de reuniões. Compenetrada, dirigia-se a Greg:

- Não são só vocês que estão sendo pressionados no caso do Congressista Kelley. Eu também tenho o Ecklie e o xerife, nos meus calcanhares...

- É um caso rumoroso. Chamou muita atenção! – Observou Ray.

- O que quer que façamos, Cath, fabriquemos evidências? - Perguntou Nick.

- Claro que não! Só quero que vocês...

Judy interrompeu a reunião. Tinha algum recado...

- O Sr. Grissom quer ver alguém!

- Em que ramal ele está?

- Não Cath, você não entendeu... Ele está ao vivo, aí fora... Quer falar com alguém...

- Pois então pra que tanta cerimônia? Deixe-o entrar...

Os CSIs se agitaram. Iriam revê-lo afinal. A porta se abriu e ele entrou, com uns quilos a mais, queimado de sol, e com uns cabelos brancos a mais do que Catherine se lembrava. Ele entrou com cara amarrada, que desanuviou quando viu todos. Catherine previu problemas no horizonte. Todos queriam abraçá-lo e lhe dizer alguma coisa.

Quando todos se deram por satisfeitos, Catherine abraçou o amigo, realmente saudosa.

- E então Gil, o que o traz aqui?

- Vim buscar minha mulher. Alguém sabe onde Sara se meteu?


	9. Chapter 9

9º Capítulo: Quem diz o que quer, ouve o que não quer

Catherine avaliou que ele não estava no melhor do seu humor, e achou melhor, conversarem na privacidade de sua sala. E foi para lá que se dirigiram. Grissom achou que sua sala estava diferente,

- Melhorou ou piorou? – Perguntou a loira.

- Nem melhor, nem pior; diferente apenas.

- As coisas estão indo bem, em Paris?

-Sim.

- Você fez boa viagem?

- Sim.

- Mas me conte o que tem feito? As novidades?

- Não tenho muito a contar...

" Humm... Ele não está a fim de conversar", pensou a loira.

- Muito bem, o que você quer?

- Quero minha mulher. Quero ver Sara!

- Ela não está aqui! Está em casa, aproveitando a licença... – aí se interrompeu, com receio de falar demais.

- Antes de vir para cá, passei em casa...

- E. - ela estava curiosíssima para saber se ele tinha visto a filha.

- Encontrei uma moça, meio confusa, tomando conta de um bebê, e um homem alto, aloirado...

- Howard!

- Sim, acho que foi esse o nome que ele me deu. - E por alguma razão, Grissom estava emburrado.

-E o bebê? Você olhou bem para ele?

Ele não entendia porque Catherine parecia dar tanta importância, àquela criança. Era um bebê como os outros, ora bolas! Respondeu impaciente, que sim, tinha visto.

- E...

- E... Nada! Todos os bebês se parecem... Vejo que Sara não perdeu tempo, não?Nesse ano, que ela não apareceu em Paris, arrumou um namorado bonitão e uma filha, tudo num só pacote! – Falou Grissom, mais magoado que zangado.

Catherine estava já perdendo a paciência com ele.

- Eu amo essa mulher Cath, apesar da traição que ela me armou, não vivo sem ela! - Lamentou-se Grissom.

- Que traição, Gil? Você perdeu o juízo? Sara só pensa em você; só fala em você... Que é que há? O sol da França derreteu seus miolos? Não sabe mais contar nos dedos? O bebê vai fazer três meses, semana que vem, mais nove meses de gestação... resulta em um ano!

- O que está querendo dizer, Cath?

- Ficou cego também? Puxa, a temporada francesa te emburreceu mesmo...

- Não sei o que está querendo dizer...

-Espere um pouco. Devo ter um instantâneo aqui na bolsa. Ah, aqui está, veja, os olhos azuis, curiosos; aqui não dá pra ver, mas ela tem os cabelos escuros e cacheados. Essas bochechas são suas e, ela é um bebê calmo, mas quando Sara demora a lhe dar de mamar, ela emburra como você... Faz biquinho... Uma graça... Ela... Não você...

Ele olhava apalermado a foto, que ainda tinha Sara, olhando amorosamente, o bercinho da filha. Catherine gostou tanto das duas fotos, que na hora de revelar, pediu para fazerem um arranjo. Grissom olhava para ambas com carinho. Uma era tudo para ele. A outra acabara de conhecer e já se sentia, irremediavelmente conquistado.

- Cath, ela é... – Perguntou meio a medo.

- Sim. é...Arre, como é difícil fazer você entender!

- Como ela se chama, Cath?

- Robin Sidle Grissom. Ah, esqueci de falar das mãozinhas! Parecem miniatura das suas!

- Por que Sara me deixou? Por que não voltou e me contou sobre Robin?

- Você praticamente a enxotou do seu lado, está lembrado? Disse que mandaria os papéis do divórcio.

Ele olhava para ela parecendo não compreender bem.

- Eu estava zangado Cath! Falei sem pensar! Nem me lembro das palavras que usei!

- Mas com Sara é bom pensar, antes de falar, porque ela guarda tudo o que você diz.

- Sim é verdade... – disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

De repente, levantou-se e dirigiu-se apressadamente para a porta, como se lembrasse de algo urgente para fazer.

- E agora, aonde vai com tanta pressa?

- Vou retornar à casa de Sara, buscar meu amor e ser pai, com uns meses de atraso...

- Como sempre! Espere, vou com você: temos muito que conversar. – Disse a loira pegando as suas coisas e correndo atrás dele.

À espera do elevador, Catherine lhe perguntou porque ele ficou tanto tempo sem dar notícias. Ele respondeu, muito simplesmente.

- Quando vi que Sara não voltava, achei conveniente, dar-lhe um espaço, para resolver sua vida. Ao mesmo tempo, quis analisar bem a situação.

- E levou um ano para isso?

- Bem, você sabe, não sou o sujeito, mais apressado do mundo!

- Sim, eu sei! - Catherine virou os olhos e entraram no elevador.

Na casa de Sara, Catherine mostrava uma desenvoltura, de quem freqüentava muito o lugar. Grissom nem bem chegou, já foi perguntando da filha para a babá.

- Ainda acordada. Ela fica esperta, quando vai chegando a hora da mamada. Dona Sara já deve estar vindo por aí. Depois de mamar, dorme feito um anjinho!

- Ela é um reloginho! – Disse Catherine, dando um beijinho no rosto do professor. – Façamos as apresentações corretamente: Gil, este é Howard!

Grissom deu atenção ao outro.

-Cath andou me falando muito a seu respeito, quando vínhamos para cá.

- Pois ela me falou muito sobre você também! – Retribuiu Howard, sorridente.

Nisso a babá vem do quarto, trazendo o bebê. Catherine fez um verdadeiro escarcéu, falando e brincando com ela. A menina mostrava estar feliz, em ver a madrinha. Um pouco distante Grissom olhava emocionado para as duas.

- Está na hora de vocês se conhecerem. – Catherine disse enquanto tirava Robin dos braços da babá. – Aproxime-se, Gil!

- Não, Cath, eu não tenho muito jeito, você sabe!

- Bobagem!Ela é sua filha!

Grissom se aproximou meio a medo, e estendeu seus braços para ela. Catherine pensou que ela ia abrir o berreiro, como sempre fazia, quando estranhos, tentavam pegá-la, mas ela não fez nada disso. Ficou olhando sério pra ele, e foi para o colo dele, enquanto Catherine ria e falava "é o papai da Robin! É sim!É o papai, Robin!"

Grissom estava exultante: se a filha tinha lá suas reservas pelo menos não o rejeitara, berrando na sua cara. Era interessante ver aquele rostinho sério, com aqueles olhos azuis, esquadrinhando cada centímetro, do rosto do pai. Howard riu e falou para Grissom:

- Eu digo a Sara, que essa menina já nasceu detetive!

Grissom suspirou: a seriedade da filha era característica de Sara. Sentia-se enternecido, tendo nos braços uma criaturinha resultante do amor deles dois.

Ouviu-se um carro estacionando, e, logo a seguir o barulho de chave abrindo a porta. Sara entrou e Robin se agitou no colo de Grissom: a comida estava chegando.


	10. Chapter 10

10º Capítulo: Catherine quer o seu final feliz, mas...

Sara não enxergou mais ninguém, além de Grissom, com a filha no colo.

- GIL! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu e minha filha estamos nos conhecendo. – Disse beijando a menina,

- Estou vendo! Não foi isso que eu perguntei!

- Eu vim te buscar, Sara!

- Depois de um ano? Trouxe os papéis do divórcio?

- Que divórcio, Sara? Não falei a sério! Estava magoado!

- E levou um ano para saber disso?

- Gosto de analisar tudo muito bem! E quando você ia me contar dessa bonequinha? - Beijou carinhosamente os cachinhos da filha.

A partir daí, começaram a linguagem dos olhares, que exasperava Catherine, que nunca tinha conseguido dominar esse idioma, nem mesmo tendo se apaixonado. Ficava irritada, porque gostava de saber de tudo. E aquelas duas figuras singulares, não lhe forneciam a mínima informação, que amanhã todos iam querer saber.

Robin resolver agitar: olhou para a mãe, olhou para o pai, viu que ninguém dava bola pra ela, amarrou a cara, fez biquinho, ficou emburrada e pôs a boca no mundo. Catherine pôs as mãos no ouvido.

- Meu Deus! Que pulmões, têm essa menina!

Sara saiu daquele quase transe hipnótico, foi até Grissom pegar o bebê e olhando o relógio da sala, exclamou:

- Desculpe filha! Já estou atrasada para a sua janta.

Grissom estava meio confuso, com aquela barulheira e com o fato de Sara agora, ter outras prioridades. Apesar do choro da menina, não ter sido causado por ele, sentia-se aliviado, em entregar Robin a sua mãe.

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou alimentar sua filha, antes que ela arrebente os tímpanos do quarteirão! – Disse Sara, inconscientemente, rebolando na frente do marido.

- Humm... Você andou ganhando umas curvas voluptuosas querida!

- São as marcas da maternidade... E você está um pouco gorducho...

- Sim – respondeu, dando-lhe seu sorriso de menino. – Você sabe, quando fico ansioso, mastigo sem parar, e sem você para acabar com a minha ansiedade...

Sara perguntou ao marido com voz rouca, que Catherine nunca ousou pôr nessa frase:

- Vou dar de mamar a Robin, você quer assistir?

Grissom aceitou e Catherine disse ter ouvido barulho de chave.

- Que eles vão fazer no quarto trancados?

- Não sei e não quero saber. Só me interesso por uma loira maravilhosa, com quem gostaria de passar o resto dos meus dias. – Respondeu Howard, meio amuado.

Catherine foi sentar perto dele, no sofá. Ajeitou com carinho, o cabelo lisodele, que insistia, em cair em cima dos olhos.

- Realmente? – Ela olhou-o meio incrédula.

- Olhe gosto muito deles; são nossos amigos, estarei sempre aqui, para apoiá-los, mas não pretendo viver a vida deles, nem re-editar a história deles. Quero criar uma nova história com você, mulher adorável!

- Por um acaso, é um pedido de casamento. Howard Byron Simmons?

- Por um acaso é! Sei que não é nem a hora nem o lugar, mas enfim... Quer se casar comigo, Catherine Willows?

Ela não resistiu e beijou-o até perderem o fôlego.

O professor foi surpreendido pelo rompante inesperado dela. Digamos que tinha sido uma bela surpresa.

- Devo considerar isso como um sim?

Ela se afastou dele. Levantou-se, torcendo as mãos, tendo uma sombra bem em seus olhos.

- Fiquei muito lisonjeada com seu pedido, Howie. Mas... sabe que não posso aceitá-lo, quando Lindsey, não aceita você. Eu sinto muito!

- Com tudo que ela te fez?

- Ela sempre virá em primeiro lugar Howie: é minha filha! Você não tem filhos, não sabe como é...

Catherine arrependeu-se de ter falado isso, assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, mas agora era tarde: já tinha dito. Ele levantou-se e cabisbaixo, dirigiu-se para a porta. Numa patética tentativa de detê-lo, ela gritou:

- Howard, por favor, fique! Ainda podemos nos encontrar...

- Para quê ? Para não chegarmos a lugar nenhum? Eu te amo demais, para termos um caso. Eu quero me casar com você!

Ele bateu a porta e ela ficou lá, parada no meio da sala. Começou a chorar, enquanto repetia;

- Adeus, Howard, também amo você...

Pouco depois, ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e, um barulho de vozes. Enxugou o rosto com as mãos e esforçou-se para parecer natural.

- Como vocês demoraram!

- A nenê demorou a dormir, - Se adiantou Grissom, com a camisa abotoada errada nas casas e Sara com os cabelos desalinhados.

- Que estranho! Ela mama e dorme, às vezes nem acaba de mamar já tomba, vencida pelo sono.

Como sempre Grissom se afogava num dedal. Seu belo bronzeado fugiu, dando espaço a uma palidez mortal. Foi falar e as palavras não saiam; ele parecia engasgar com ele mesmo. Como sempre, Sara salvou-o de novo... Era incrível, como uma pessoa tão brilhante em certas coisas, pode ser tão incompetente em outras...

- Só para ser diferente, hoje ela não queria dormir... E Howard? – Perguntou para Catherine.

- Ele se foi...

- Que ele foi embora estou vendo, mas sem se despedir?

Catherine não agüentou mais e, entre lágrimas desabafou com Sara, que por se sentir feliz, não admitia que alguém perto dela estivesse infeliz. Ela pensou um pouco e pediu para Catherine falar para Lindsey vir a sua casa, que precisava falar com ela. Enxugando as lágrimas, Catherine olhou espantada para a amiga:

- O que você poderá dizer, que já não lhe tenhamos dito!

- Apenas confie em mim, está bem?

Alguns dias depois, ao sair da escola, Catherine deixou a filha na porta da casa de Sara, tratando de refrear sua natural curiosidade, nem saiu do carro; seguiu direto para o laboratório. Naquela noite, Grissom apareceu, antes do turno. Estava descansado, com um sorriso no rosto, bem diferente da outra vez. Disse que estava vindo se despedir. Ia voar para Paris, ainda naquela noite.

- Sara vai com você? – Perguntou-lhe Greg estabanadamente.

- Não. Ela ficará cuidando de Robin, enquanto eu cuido de nossa mudança pra cá.

- Ah, então voltará p/ nós? –Perguntou Catherine.

- Para Las Vegas, sim. Ao menos eu e Sara ficaremos na mesma cidade... - riu e depois, balançou a cabeça. – Para o CSI? Não... meu tempo passou... Vocês estão se dando bem sem mim, não vamos fazer confusão...

Dois dias mais tarde, Lilly passou-lhe um recado, assim que ela acordou: o prof. Schuster esperava por ela, às três horas. Dizia respeito a Lindsey...

- Outra vez? O que Lindsey andou aprontando agora?

Lilly não fazia idéia! Deu de ombros e continuou a almoçar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Afinal, aquele era um problema que só a filha podia resolver.

Catherine foi bem pontual: às três horas em ponto ela estava na frente do diretor, nessa vez, ela nem precisou esperar para vê-lo, como da última vez.

- Boa tarde! O que está acontecendo? Ela aprontou outra vez?

- Espere um pouco, logo a senhora saberá do que se trata... - disse o Prof. Schuster.

A porta se abriu e o Prof. Simmons surgiu. Catherine ficou emocionada e com dificuldade indagou:

- VOCÊ? O que Lindsey fez agora?

- NADA! Não fui eu quem convocou essa reunião!

- NÃO?- E ela estava perplexa.


	11. Chapter 11

11º Capítulo: Catherine tem o seu final feliz, sem mas...

Ambos olharam para o Prof. Schuster, que tratou logo de tirar o foco de sua pessoa.

- Não, não fui eu quem convocou essa reunião. Se os senhores tiverem um pouco de paciência e esperarem mais um pouquinho, a pessoa que marcou esse encontro estará aqui e explicará tudo a vocês.

Os dois sentaram-se um em cada ponta do sofá e ninguém falou nada. Só se ouvia e bem, o tic-tac, do relógio da parede. O prof. Schuster também não dizia nada, mas seus olhinhos corriam de um para o outro, ávidos por alguma conversa, algum som, para quebrar aquele incomodativo silêncio. Vendo que dali, não sairia nada, deu um alto e tonitruante suspiro.

Um momento depois, Lindsey entrava na sala. Cumprimentou a todos e, antes de começar a falar, o diretor, com sua voz de veludo, tomou-lhe a palavra.

- Deixe-me dizer: há poucos dias, essa jovem me procurou, pedindo que a ajudasse. Precisava muito falar com os dois e não via como. Como um é meu professor e outra é mãe de aluno, sugeri essa reunião. Minha parte está feita, agora, entendam-se! – E. o Prof. Schuster retirou-se da sala.

- Prof. Simmons... Mãe... A Sara me abriu os olhos para o fato, de que eu estava sendo muito egoísta, só vendo um lado da questão: o meu. Daqui a poucos anos, estarei na Universidade, farei novas amizades, vou me divertir, sairei com rapazes, eventualmente acabarei me apaixonando por algum,constituindo família; enquanto minha mãe envelhecerá sozinha, sem ter alguém da sua idade com quem conversar, trocar idéias... Não terá ninguém que lhe aqueça os pés gelados...

Catherine olhava orgulhosa para a filha: conhecia Lindsey muito bem. Sabia que para alguém de caráter tão orgulhoso e altivo, não estava sendo fácil, dizer aquelas palavras, embora Sara a tivesse pintado, como uma velhinha desvalida, e ela não estivesse se vendo nesse quadro.

Howard, embora se fizesse de sério, achava aquela história toda, muito divertida. Sara devia estar muito inspirada para inventar, aquela Catherine caquética. Se bem conhecia a loira, sabia que apesar dela ficar contente com a atitude da filha, não devia estar nada satisfeita, em se ver assim retratada.

- Eu ainda não gosto muito do professor... mas se ele a faz feliz... que seja! Afinal, quando eu me apaixonar, não vou querer que escolham pra mim!

Catherine abraçou a filha emocionada. Umas lágrimas teimosas, insistiam em sair dos seus olhos.

- Quando o conhecer melhor, vai gostar dele, filha, você vai ver!

- Não force mãe!

Catherine receosa de perder o aval da filha, achou melhor deixar aquela conversa, para outra hora. Largou Lindsey e dirigiu-se ao professor:

- Sua proposta, ainda está de pé?

- Certamente! Não sou homem de mudar de idéia a cada cinco minutos.

- Então, a resposta é sim!- Ela respondeu se jogando em cima de Howard, que não estando acostumado com aqueles rompantes, sentiu o vermelhão subir as suas faces.

Dias depois, foi até a casa de Sara, visitar a afilhada, que muito atarefada, já fazia tempo que não via. Sara e Robin estavam no quintal, tomando um solzinho. Catherine foi juntar-se às duas.

- Nossa, como ela cresceu! Nessa idade, quinze dias, fazem toda a diferença do mundo!

Segurando a menina, Sara anuiu distraída. Catherine apertou a mão da amiga, e lhe agradeceu pela conversa que ela teve com Lindsey.

- Ora, eu não fiz nada! - Falou Sara, modestamente.

- Fez sim! Conseguiu convencê-la, aliás, com aquela Catherine frágil e caquética, até eu, fiquei comovida! Não conhecia esse seu lado melodramático...

- Eu tenho muitos talentos...

Conversaram sobre vários assuntos e Catherine lembrou que faltavam poucos dias, para ela voltar ao CSI.

- Não vejo a hora! Está muito bom, ficar aqui curtindo a Robin, mas não vejo a hora de voltar; ainda ontem estava falando disso com Gil...

- Ah, ele já voltou? E como vocês estão?

- Melhor não dá! Esse distanciamento todo, fez com que ficássemos mais apaixonados, se isto é possível!

- E o que ele vai fazer?

- Bom, ele vai lecionar na Universidade daqui. Mas só abrirá uma vaga no outono, até lá, ele dará palestras. Terá de viajar muito, mas pelo menos, estaremos no mesmo país.

-Fico feliz por vocês, Sara! Vejo que vocês se acertaram, assim como eu e Howard. Ainda bem que os dois estão juntos, pois quero fazer um convite a ambos...

- Tudo bem, mas continuemos essa conversa lá dentro, que vou pôr a Robin no berço, que ela está caindo de sono... – e olhando o céu, acrescentou . - E o sol já foi embora mesmo...

- Será que você poderia entrar na igreja comigo? – Catherine e Grissom estavam na sala, sentados confortavelmente no sofá. – Sei que é meio bobo, não é nosso primeiro casamento, nem somos dois jovenzinhos...

- Por favor Cath, você não tem nada que me explicar. O que eu puder fazer por você, faço com gosto. – Falou Grissom, atropelando-a.

- Mas que bom! Então vocês resolveram se casar? – Disse Sara vindo da cozinha com duas xícaras de café, que deu à visita e ao marido, antes de sentar-se na poltrona em frente a Catherine.

- Você deixou de tomar café? – Perguntou Catherine a Sara.

- Oh, não! - Sorriu mostrando seus dentinhos separados. –É só enquanto amamento Robin!

- Bem, como eu dizia, Howard insiste para que a gente case na igreja, com vestido de noiva; atirar o buquê, dama de honra... O que me leva à segunda razão, que me trouxe aqui: você aceita ser minha dama de honra, Sara?

- ´Puxa! Estou até sem palavras...- Respondeu Sara emocionada e bastante surpresa.

-Fale ao menos que sim.

- SIM, sim, sim! – Respondeu Sara sorridente. – E para quando será?

- Dezoito de junho. Quando Robin completa seis meses. Não foi coincidência. Fo intencional. Você sabe como Howard gosta de crianças e de Robin, em particular. Já que não poderemos ter filhos, ele se apegou muito a ela.

- Escolhi certo, os padrinhos de Robin! - Comemorou Sara.

- Dezoito de junho? Já? - Perguntou Grissom, fazendo uma careta desagradável.

- Bem, Howard considerou e eu concordei; que já não somos dois jovenzinhos. Pra que esperar?

- É que casamento é um passo muito sério, não custava nada, vocês irem mais devagar... Veja eu e Sara, por exemplo...

A esposa lançou-lhe um olhar atravessado: que péssimo exemplo ele fora dar! Nesse quesito, eles estava anos- luz, de ganhar qualquer troféu. Catherine gostou menos ainda. Retrucou com ironia, pois sabia que isso ele iria entender.

- Nem todo mundo ´pode te passar a perna, "Kid Velocidade"!

Grissom levantou a sobrancelha, enquanto Sara ria baixinho:"BEM FEITO Mereceu!"


	12. Chapter 12

Epílogo: Finalmente... o "sim"

Dia dezoito de junho chegou rápido. Os CSIs ocupavam solenes, um banco inteiro da igreja: todos queriam ver a chefe de noiva. Sara entrou pela quinta vez na igreja, para verificar se Jane e a filha estavam bem.

Robin estava uma graça toda empiriquitada num vestidinho cor- de-rosa. Greg que a tirou dos braços da babá , estava achando o máximo; como era possível ter um vestido, praquele pingo de gente?

-Hoje você encontra de tudo, para bebês – disse Sara entalada no seu vestido lilás de dama de honra.

Fazia um calor insuportável, em Las Vegas. Dentro daquela igreja era pior ainda. E as quatro damas de honra, se sentiam afogar naquele mar de tule. Originalmente o vestido,idealizado por Catherine, devia deixar suas damas vaporosas, mas na prática, as deixava sufocadas.

Sentada num banco da frente, Lilly se abanava, com um leque de madrepérola e olhava aflita para a porta. Quando viu Sara, suspirou e chamou-a, com um gesto.

- Querida, minha filha está lá fora?

- NÃo,vim em carro diferente de Gil! Mas, não se preocupe, logo eles estarão aqui!Afinal. é esperado que a noiva se atrase , não? – Sorriu Sara.

- Mas isto, não é um atraso: tem já uma hora! – Resmungou Lilly. - Só espero que Howard não crie raízes, no altar...

Sara riu amarelo, inventou uma desculpa, e saiu da igreja, pisando duro. Será que esse atraso todo teria atrás o dedinho gorducho do marido? Era possível: com aquele sossego... De Catherine, não seria a culpa, ela estava super ansiosa. Foi um custo convencê-la a não chegar com antecedência na igreja. Sara deu uma gargalhada, e depois olhou para os lados, verificando se ninguém a tinha visto.

Quinze minutos depois chegaram. Catherine saltou esbaforida do carro: vestia um exuberante vestido tomara- que-caia, e tinha os cabelos presos num coque. Um arranjo segurava o véu.

- Todos ainda estão aí? – Perguntou a loira.

- Sim, acho que amoleceram com esse calor e grudaram nos bancos.. – Respondeu Sara.

- Bem o importante é que conseguimos chegar.- Disse Grissom, depois de fechar o carro.

- Onde vocês se meteram, afinal? Quando vim para cá, você estava indo buscar Cath! – Sara inquiriu séria, o marido.

- Não foi minha culpa, desta vez!

- Ele tem razão, Sara! Houve um acidente, seguido de um enorme congestionamento! – Acrescentou Catherine, se ajambrando um pouco. - Como estou, Sara?

- Linda! Mas tratem de entrar, pois já demoraram muito! Ah, se preparem, porque lá dentro, está um forno – Informou Sara.

- Mas a igreja não tinha um sistema de ar condicionado?

- Tinha, Gil... Mas pifou! – Explicou Sara.

- Tudo me acontece! – Resmungou Catherine.

Sara encarou a amiga e disse com autoridade.

- Olhe bem, Cath!Hoje é seu dia e a sua hora... Você está linda e vai se unir a um homem bom, que te ama e melhor de tudo, que você ama também. Então, nada de resmungos: hoje você é a estrela que vai brilhar... Quando se lembrar desse dia, não se lembrará de atraso, congestionamentos, ou desse horroroso calor... Só se lembrará da imensa alegria que está sentindo!

Catherine sentiu-se revigorada, postou- se ao lado de Grissom, pronta para entrar. Sara foi na frente, com um gesto reunindo as damas de honra e seus acompanhantes. Nick levantou-se e foi dar o braço a Sara. A cerimônia começara afinal.

Ao som da marcha nupcial, Catherine entrou esfuziante na igreja, de braço dado com Grissom. Todos se puseram de pé. Mas por um instante, a pequena Robin, roubou a cena. Quieta e séria, no colo de Greg, quando viu a madrinha e o pai, se pôs a bater palminhas, como Catherine, vinha lhe ensinando, ultimamente. Depois, com sua voz grossa e rouca, gritou um zangado "Eeeee!", muito possivelmente reclamando por não virem brincar com ela.

Mas para o pessoal, que há horas se assava, naquele calor infernal, esse "Eeeeee!", era como um gesto de reclamação de todos, contra o calor, contra a demora da noiva... Quem não riu, sorriu, e depois disso, não seria exagero dizer que dentro daquela igreja, o ar tornou-se bem mais respirável.

Grissom olhava embevecido para Robin. A sua seriedade, lhe lembrava muito Sara, seu único e grande amor. A única mulher que conseguira penetrar na couraça invisível, que ele construíra para si.

Do altar, Sara observava amorosamente o marido. Ele suava profusamente, e devia estar padecendo, com aquele colarinho apertado e aquela gravata, enforcando-o. Ela sabia que Grissom detestava qualquer coisa que o apertasse, então imaginava o que ele devia estar passando. Sabia também que ele nunca reclamaria, porque Catherine era sua amiga, e ele faria qualquer coisa, por seus amigos.

Olhou bem para ele, e sabia que amaria aquele homem para sempre. Mesmo que ele fosse lento, atrapalhado e nem sempre tivesse as palavras corretas para dizer. Sem querer, olhou para ele, esparramando ternura. Ele também olhou para ela, e travaram novamente, a conversa dos olhares. Disserem-se "eu te amo", um monte de vezes. Aproveitaram o casamento de Catherine para renovar os votos do seu...Mudamente... Apaixonadamente... Para sempre e sempre...

Mais tarde, na fila dos cumprimentos, Grissom comunicava à mulher:

- Vá na minha frente, que eu chego logo. Só os levarei em casa, e logo estarei na nossa casa... - deu um beijo suave em Sara e espichou o olhar para Robin, no colo da babá. – Venha cá, minha bonequinha! Dá um beijo no papai!

Jane aproximou-se dele, e segurou com força a menina que se jogava sobre ele. Gratificado, Grissom sorriu.

- Não, meu amor! Agora, papai não pode te pegar no colo: papai vai passear!

Foi o suficiente para ela fazer biquinho... emburrar e pôr a boca no mundo! Os noivos, que não tinham mais ninguém para cumprimentar, saíram da fila e se puseram a consolar o bebê. Saíram também da fila, com o mesmo intuito, Lilly e Lindsey. Os CSIs, que estavam logo ali, correram para a menina, fechando a rodinha, deixando Grissom e Sara de fora.

- Pronto! Perdi minha filha! – Declarou Sara rindo.

- É fácil! É só termos um bebê para cada um cuidar...- disse Grissom, com um olhar malicioso.

- Vai sonhando...

- Ao menos ,mais um, para fazer companhia a Robin..

- Bem, isso é passível de negociação...

Aproveitando que todos estavam distraídos com Robin, ele puxou Sara pela cintura e beijou-a bem melhor. que da outra vez!

- Você não vai demorar, não é mesmo? Quero abrir as negociações, ainda hoje! – Disse Sara enlevada.

Sentada à penteadeira, Catherine se olhava no espelho. Metida num conjunto cinza. estava muito elegante e senhoril: Sra Simmons! Admirou o solitário sobre a aliança. Sorriu. Agora não tinha nada a invejar de ninguém: sua vez, tinha chegado, amava e era amada. Em breve estaria voando para as Bahamas, com Howard, em viagem de lua-de mel. Ela só tinha conseguido um fim-de semana com Ecklie, tinham de fazer essa viagem render. A porta do quarto abriu devagar, dando lugar a Howard, que todo bonitão, trajava algo esportivo e nem de longe parecia aquele homem desengonçado e desglamurizado.

- Vamos querida? Não quero me arriscar a perder o avião!

- Um momentinho só, Howie!

Ele beijou seus cabelos e saiu do quarto.

- Não demore! Estou te esperando lá embaixo! - disse antes de fechar a porta.

Catherine passou o baton e sorriu para sua imagem radiante no espelho. Agora sua vida, seria muito diferente... A hora e a vez de Catherine Willows, finalmente chegara...

FIM


End file.
